Por fin
by leilani-z
Summary: Naruto de pie frente a la lapida, recuerda los últimos momento que había vivido al lado de Sasuke… un fic triste, pero es algo que se me ocurrió de pronto. Léanlo por favor. -SasuNaru-


**Notas:**

Bueno, aquí les trigo un pequeño One Shot, es un poco dramático y triste… (no soy muy buena escribiendo este género, pero es algo que me nació)… tal vez me odien por lo que leerán, pero ya lo había advertido en mi profile…

Ok, ahora un pequeño aviso para los que lean esto y esperen actualización de Un nuevo comienzo, Camino Ninja y DECISIONES… desafortunadamente no tuve el tiempo necesario ni la inspiración para poder escribir las continuaciones de esos tres Fics, es por eso que este fin de semana no he podido actualizar… sin embargo, les puedo asegurar que para el siguiente fin de semana les tendré por fin la continuación de esos tres fics… jejeje…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto, desafortunadamente, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Sumary:** Naruto de pie frente a la lapida, recuerda los últimos momento que había vivido al lado de Sasuke… un fic triste, pero es algo que se me ocurrió de pronto. Léanlo por favor.

**.**

**.**

**Por fin**

Había esperado por tanto tiempo a que ese día llegará, él día en que finalmente Sasuke regresara a la aldea… había llorado por su ausencia y deseado tanto ser él el causante de ello, que sentía sus ojos cristalizarse a cada segundo, cada vez que recordaba la verdadera razón que había llevado al Uchiha a volver. Ahí en medio de aquel campo, de aquella roca que le recordaba a cada segundo lo que había sucedido… era extraño… él mismo se sentía extraño… muy pocas veces acudió a ese lugar después de saber que ahí se encontraba grabado el nombre de su padre… el mismo hombre que había admirado toda su vida y que solo una vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver… se sentó sobre aquella piedra… suspiró y sonrió con nostalgia… si Sakura lo hubiese visto, lo primero que haría sería gritarle, para después de un segundo lanzarlo decenas de metros lejos de un solo golpe.

Una suave brisa llegó de pronto, haciéndolo despertar de su sueño… giró un poco su cabeza hacía la izquierda, observando el paisaje solitario que se le presentaba en ese instante… y notando como es que en un momento, las siluetas de tres personas aparecían frente a él… sonrió nuevamente, había identificado la silueta de su amigo… y en esta ocasión no se contuvo de recordar los sucesos que habían hecho regresar al Uchiha.

/././././././

_Después de haber hecho que Pain reflexionara sobre la verdadera forma de llegar a la paz, y de que esté hubiese sacrificado su vida para devolverla a todas las personas que habían muerto en Konoha, había tomado más que nunca, la decisión de no dejar que ninguna otra cosa mala le volviese a suceder a su amada aldea… ese mismo día entablo una amistad extraordinaria con Konan, quien decidió seguir su camino, llevando consigo los cuerpos de sus tan amados amigos, dejándole en sus manos el futuro de la paz del mundo ninjas… la misma tarea que Jiraiya y Minato –su padre- le habían entregado.__ Cuando se reunió con sus amigos, recibió muchos regaños además de elogios, por parte de todos… y él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, por el simple hecho de saber que todos sus amigos… todos sin excepción se encontraban completamente bien y vivos… incluso Tsunade, de alguna forma había recuperado aquella energía que utilizó para proteger y curar a todos los que pudo… algo que él había agradecido con demasía a Nagato, pues estaba seguro de que él había sido el causante de ello. _

_Sus amigos y los ninjas que se encontraban alrededor e incluso aquellos que en alguna ocasión llegaron a odiarlo, no pudieron sino más que recibirlo con algarabía… __algo que lo hizo avergonzarse mucho… y después de la pequeña celebración, todos se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a con la planeación de la reconstrucción de Konoha… una reconstrucción que les llevaría tiempo, pero que era necesario realizar… todos ayudando e incluso él mismo ayudaba a todos con ayuda de sus clones, al fin y al cabo el tener energía ilimitada –por parte de Kyuubi- era algo que debía de aprovechar…_

_Sin embargo…_

_Apenas pasaron tres días desde aquel desastre, Konoha llevaba reconstruida apenas una parte de la torre Hokage y del hospital, cuando nuevamente se vieron atacados… en esa ocasión, por la persona que menos se había imaginado… Sasuke llegó anunciándose con su Chidori Nagashi, destruyendo lo que podía de su alrededor y deshaciéndose fácilmente de los ninjas que intentaban detenerlo. Llegó frente al Uchiha y su equipo, acompañado de Sakura, Kakashi y Sai; claramente con la intensión de enfrentarlos y evitar de esa forma más destrucción a la aldea._

_- Parece que Konoha ya ha sido destruida – habló Sasuke con voz calmada y rostro indiferente._

_- ¿A qué has venido Sasuke? – preguntó de su lado Kakashi, la seriedad con la que hablaba fue tan inusual que hizo que él mismo se preocupara._

_- … A destruir Konoha… pero creo que se me adelantaron – contestó el Uchiha lo más fríamente posible, algo que hizo que le recorriese un escalofrió._

_- __Sasuke… - comenzó a hablar él, sin comprender el porqué su amigo querría hacer algo así… pero entonces, de pronto se dio cuenta de la ropa que el Uchiha y compañía, utilizaban - … te uniste a Akatsuki… - afirmó con una presión naciendo en el pecho, sintiéndose traicionado por primera vez._

_- Akatsuki… es el único que puede darme lo que deseo… - comenzó a d__ecir el moreno al tiempo en que levantaba la espada –que llevaba en la mano derecha- en dirección a donde se encontraba el equipo siete._

_- ¿Lo que deseas?... creí que por fin lo habías obtenido… después de todo Itachi ya está muerto – declaró él con seriedad._

_- No te atrevas a decir su nombre – fue el gruñido que escuchó de parte de Sasuke, un gruñido acompañado de la mirada rojiza que representaba el Sharingan… - … ninguna persona que sea de Konoha merece el honor de decir su nombre… - terminó diciéndole._

_- … - él observo la extraña reacción del Uchiha, nunca creyó que en algún momento llegase a hablar de manera defensiva acerca de su hermano… pero más que nada le intrigó el tono en que nombro a la aldea, algo que le decía que había algo más que él y todos desconocían._

_- … dejémonos de platicas… - anunció la voz seria y aun tosca de Sasuke__. - … y como ustedes pretenden detenerme, no hay más que hacer más que pelear… - y en cuanto terminó de decir eso, vio como es que el equipo del moreno se preparó con rapidez y en unos segundos más eran atacados por ellos._

_Sakura comenzó con una pelea con la chica pelirroja, Kakashi con el de dientes afilados y que llevaba la espada que en algún momento le perteneció a Zabuza, a Sai le tocó enfrentarse al más alto y el que parecía ser el más calmado… y finalmente a él le toco enfrentarse en contra de Sasuke… una pelea que duró demasiado y que tuvo un final inesperado…_

/././././././

- Hola – la voz de la chica peli rosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos en ese momento, la sonrisa que ella emitía no se acercaba ni un poco a la que en alguna ocasión llegó a regalarle - ... lamentamos llegar tarde… ya sabes Tsunade-sama requiere aun de mucha ayuda y no podemos desentendernos demasiado de esas responsabilidades… ya sabes a lo que me refiero - fue la excusa que escuchó salir de sus labios, sin hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa vacía.

- _No te preocupes…_ - fue lo que él contesto.

- … Naruto… - esta vez fue el turno de su amigo moreno, para que hablara… se sorprendió un poco al encontrar una clara mueca de tristeza en el rostro que por mucho tiempo había conocido en modo inexpresivo - … se que estas sorprendido de verme así, pero… es difícil para mí estar en este lugar… - no terminó lo que planeaba decir, pues se percató de cómo es que la voz de su amigo comenzaba a entrecortarse.

- _Lo sé… sé que para todos es difícil…_ - contestó él, la tristeza comenzó a invadirlo.

- … Nosotros aún no podemos aceptar lo que sucedió… - nuevamente la voz de la peli rosa se hacía escuchar, en esa ocasión no reprimiendo su tristeza - … yo… aún no puedo perdonarme por no haber dado todo…

- Creo que es algo que ninguno de nosotros podrá perdonarse jamás… - habló por primera vez el otro personaje que los acompañaba, llamándole así la atención… nunca espero que él hablase de aquella forma tan desolada, en especial por el hecho de que él era un gran jounnin de elite… su sensei, Kakashi - … tú diste todo por nosotros Naruto… y nosotros, no pudimos hacer nada por ti…

- _No es algo que pudieran evitar… tarde o temprano eso sucedería… _- intentó consolarles él, sabiendo de antemano que lo que dijese no serviría de nada.

- Sabes… después de ese día, toda la gente de la aldea ha cambiado mucho… - nuevamente Sakura hablaba - … todos respetan tu nombre y lo que hiciste por la aldea… - lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, lo que lo hizo sentir tremendamente mal. - … me da rabia el pensar, que solo de esa forma llegaron a respetarte… y no me parece justo que… que no estés aquí para verlo… - terminó diciendo con voz entre cortada, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, intentando ocultar de ese modo sus sollozos.

- … Te esforzaste tanto para lograr esto… - continuo hablando el moreno, mientras abrazaba amablemente a la peli rosa - … que te respetaran y que tu nombre fuese realmente reconocido… ese día, fue la primera vez que lagrimas nacieron de mis ojos… - confesó el chico y como para demostrar sus palabras, algunas gotas de agua salina comenzaron a salir de sus ojos negros - … te volviste alguien tan importante para mí, que lo que te sucedió… me hizo volver a sentir… - y fue su turno de verse envuelto por los sollozos.

- _… Me alegro de saber que has aprendido a expresarte, Sai… deseaba estar ahí para ese momento, pero tome una decisión que sabía me haría bien dado un momento…_ - dijo él nuevamente intentando tranquilizar la situación, sintiendo como es que la tristeza lo envolvía aún más.

- Tsunade-sama ha comenzado a ver los posibles candidatos a ser Rukodaime… Konohamaru está más que dispuesto, pero aún no cumple la edad suficiente... así que los candidatos son difíciles de encontrar; pero posiblemente se le entregue el puesto a Neji o Shikamaru… - comenzó a hablar el peli plateado - … sabes que ambos son buenos candidatos; son fuertes, inteligentes y calculadores…

- _Sin duda el mejor para ser Hokage sería Neji… seguro que Shikamaru lo encontrara demasiado problemático_ – bromeó un poco al recordar la personalidad del Nara.

- … Pero… todos sabemos que tú serias el mejor candidato a Hokage… tú que diste todo por la aldea, que la protegiste aún de tu propio amigo y diste tú vida por ella… - el único ojo visible, se noto realmente triste ante la mirada azulada. - … los jóvenes como tú no deberían de morir antes de nosotros, los viejos ninjas… tú no debiste de haber muerte ese día…

- _Tal vez, pero… yo lo decidí así… no se culpen, que es mi propia responsabilidad el haber tomado ese camino…_ - dijo él, levantándose de su lugar y acercándose hasta donde sus amigos, seguro de que ninguno de ellos podía verlo… pero tal vez…

- … Me es difícil aún hoy, después de estos tres años, mirar a Iruka a los ojos… siento que no merezco siquiera tener una palabra suya… - y a pesar de que Kakashi era un jounnin, pudo jurar que si seguía con ese discurso terminaría demostrando su dolor de la misma forma que los otros dos.

- _No… ya es momento de que ustedes se perdonen…_ - dijo llevando una de sus manos al rostro de cada uno de ellos, no podía tocarlos pero tenía el presentimiento de que ellos podrían sentir lo que quería transmitirles - _… porque yo no tengo nada que perdonarles… ustedes cumplieron con lo que debían, protegieron a la aldea de esos ninjas compañeros de Sasuke y yo… yo también hice lo mismo… la diferencia es que yo no quise seguir viviendo sabiendo que había matado a la persona más importante para mí…_ - extendió sus brazos a los lados y con ellos hizo amago de abrazarlos a los tres - _… lo que les pido ahora, es que se perdonen y sean felices con las personas que escogieron… no desperdicien sus vidas sufriendo por algo que no estaba en sus manos…_

- … ¿Qué fue eso?... – preguntó Sakura deteniendo su llanto, cuando claramente sintió una extraña sensación rodeándola.

- Era como si… se sintió como cuando Naruto… nos abrazaba… - dijo Sai con cierta confusión.

- … Tal vez… él aún está aquí… - dijo Kakashi de igual forma que el joven moreno. - … Naruto… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos?... – esa pregunta le pareció un poco graciosa al rubio, era increíble que su sensei acudiese a eso aún sin estar seguro de que realmente él estaba ahí.

- _Sean felices…_ - pero aún así contesto - _… yo pronto lo seré, tres años he esperado a que este día llegase… esperando en este lugar día a día… _

- Naruto – susurraron los tres de pronto, y el oji azul supo que de alguna extraña forma ellos lo habían escuchado.

- _Por fin… Por fin… podré volver a verlo… Por fin, él fue perdonado… Por fin, estaré a su lado…_ - dijo él observando cómo es que el ambiente del lugar se volvía más cálido y una luz comenzaba a nacer cerca de ellos. – _Ha llegado la hora de irme… y de ser feliz…_ - confesó finalmente comenzando a alejarse de ellos, pero deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos y girando su rostro un poco hacía ellos mostrando una verdadera sonrisa - _… casi lo olvido… Kakashi, por una vez en tú vida no llegues tarde esta noche, recibirás una grata sorpresa… Sai, espero que en verdad hayas mejorado bastante en demostrar tus sentimientos y entender a los demás, porque pronto te veras en una prueba muy grande… y Sakura, te felicito; no esperaba que terminaras con él tonto de Sai, pero creo que si él te hace feliz no puedo alejarlos… jejeje… espero que los dos sepan cuidar muy bien de él o ella… creo que esa será una sorpresa para ambos… y no olviden escogerle un buen nombre…_ - y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, la luz haciéndose más intensa y blanca… tanto que incluso llegaría a lastimar la vista de cualquiera que pudiese verlo, pero no a él… él que era un espíritu y que había esperado por ese momento, no se iba a dejar deslumbrar por algo como eso… y de pronto o pudo ver… sí, podía identificar perfectamente la silueta que se presentaba ante él, del otro lado de la luz… y una sonrisa de completa felicidad nació en su rostro, al mismo tiempo en que su caminata se convertía en un trote… por que Por fin podría estar con él… Por fin, había cumplido con la condena que debía pagar para que él fuese perdonado… una condena que volvería a tomar a cambio de lo que al final recibiría.

- _Dobe… no debiste hacerlo…_ - la voz, esa voz hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y que no dudara en arrojarse a los fuertes brazos del otro.

- _Por fin… _- fue lo único capaz de decir mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del otro, sintiendo como brazos lo envolvían y acunaban con cariño, sintiendo como es que Por fin comenzaba a ser realmente feliz al lado de él… de Sasuke…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Un one shot triste lo sé, pero es algo que se me ocurrió en un momento… lo suficientemente corto como para escribirlo en un par de horas… jejeje. Bueno, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en mis otros fics…

Algunas aclaraciones antes de terminar… la silueta que Naruto identifica al inicio, un poco antes de que recordase, no es otra más que la silueta de Sai… cuando se refiere al final inesperado, habla de la muerte de él y Sasuke… la condena de la que habla, es porque de alguna forma intercedió ante el destino de Sasuke y él tuvo que cubrir un tiempo de soledad, desterrado en la aldea de Konoha, donde nadie más podría verlo ni hablarle, un destierro por tres años, que él había acertado con tal de que se perdonara a Sasuke y poder ir con él… y las palabras Por fin, es porque después de tanto tiempo se le concedía el deseo de ver al Uchiha…

**.**

**La gloria o el mérito de algunos hombres es escribir bien; la de otros no escribir nada.**

**Jean de la Bruyere**

**.**


End file.
